


In Another Life

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: Kastor wants Kallias. Kallias wants something else.





	

Kastor kisses Kallias. He touches him in the most intimate places, strokes him to hardness. Kastor’s fingers roam on Kallias’ body and inside. Kastor takes. And Kastor wants.

Kallias wants more than he is supposed to. And less.

*

“You don’t want to be my slave.”

It’s as simple as that. There’s nothing to hide. Kallias moves up from his prostration. He looks Kastor straight in the eye.

Kastor wouldn’t free Kallias. It’s an honor to be slave to the King. Refusing that honor would disgrace the King himself. Kallias knows that.

“I have a drink for you. If you drink it, it will free you from the burdens of this life.”

Now, Kallias understands. He reaches for the goblet. And Kallias drinks.

Kastor smiles a smile that is hard to decipher.

In another life, Erasmus would have wanted that kiss. _In another life_. Kallias knows that there is no such thing.

Kallias takes a last, large gulp and leaves the empty goblet on the table. Then, he joins the King on his bed. For a last time he settles in Kastor’s embrace.

Kastor kisses Kallias like a lover. Kallias imagines almost blond hair, shyness and love. Kastor reaches for the oil. With slick fingers, he opens Kallias up. Kastor wants. Kallias can’t focus, the world slipping from him. If he could want, he would want Kastor dead.


End file.
